


A Shift in Priorities

by Wugbug



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on my headcanon about how Bulla came to be, Character Development, Discussion of Pregnancy, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Post Future Trunks saga, Vegeta's slow evolution into a suburban dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugbug/pseuds/Wugbug
Summary: Vegeta reflects on his family and the changes in his life, voicing an unexpected desire.





	A Shift in Priorities

Vegeta looked down at the woman leaning against his chest. Bulma was focused on the tablet she was reading, something full of technical jargon and other nonsense, brow slightly furrowed and lips pursed as she read. He had a novel open but he wasn’t even looking at the page, mind wandering. He had grown used to this time they spent together in the evening, quietly unwinding from the day and enjoying each other’s company. 

He wasn't sure how he was here, with this woman in his arms. His current life would have been impossible for his younger self to even imagine, much less believe it was his future. Everything about it; his family, his freedom, his immense power level. It would have been inconceivable to him just 15 years ago. 

And he had almost lost it so many times. He had made so many mistakes that he was surprised Bulma would still look at him, much less lay with him. Even beyond the sex, they had a level of intimacy that he never knew was possible with another person.

He talked to her. Told her things that made him feel weak. Over the years he had told her about his fears and memories and desires. And she had accepted him. 

He didn't even realize he was running his fingers through her short hair until she looked up at him with a smile. 

“Is something wrong, babe?” she asked, adjusting herself so she leaned more into his firm embrace. 

He didn’t answer right away. He thought of those first days of their relationship, if one could even call it that. They came together due to lust and loneliness, not expecting anything to come of it. 

But Trunks had come of it. And that changed everything. 

He had tried to fight the change and the regret of the way he treated both Bulma and the boy during those first few years weighed heavily on him. 

Looking back, he wished he could punch his younger self for being so stupid. Vegeta couldn’t imagine a world where Trunks didn’t exist. The boy was soft at times, but he was also determined and powerful and a worthy successor of the Saiyan royal line. And he was his  _ son _ .

“No, I’m just thinking.” He leaned down slightly to kiss the top of her head, savoring the smell of her hair. He never knew how to be affectionate normally, but here, in the private zone of their bedroom, he left himself soften and relax. 

Trunks had changed everything, but it took him so long to realize it. Too long. 

He knew he had betrayed Bulma’s trust when he let himself be taken over by Babidi’s power. What he had done should have been unforgivable 

After he was revived and forgiven, he knew he what he had to do with this second (third? fourth?) chance: he was going to be the husband and father that his family deserved. He would do whatever they needed of him.  

He was hit with a realization recently, in the future timeline that the alternate version of his son lived in. Seeing the way the young man was a leader to the people in that timeline, always willing to fight to protect the people he cared about, Vegeta was filled with more pride than he ever had after even his most glorious victories. The pride in his son and the pain he felt in knowing that the alternate version of Bulma was dead had made him realize just how much he loved them.

Not only that, he had realized that he liked how he felt when he was with his family. He had thought these feelings weakness once but now he knew better. He wanted to protect this beautiful woman and their child. He wanted Trunks to grow up strong and happy, to teach him and watch him grow more powerful, and protect him from trauma. He wanted to be able to hold Bulma in his arms, to watch her as she built her brilliant machines, to argue and make up passionately. He loved them. It took him a long time, but he admitted it now. And he knew that love was a source of strength. 

“About what?” she yawned and set her tablet aside, adjusting herself so she could look up at him. 

He thought of Trunks, the young man from the future, so strong and noble, taking on foes whose power overwhelmed his own by so much, but still fighting. He thought of Trunks, the young boy, still figuring himself out as he grew into his immense power, smart like his mother and able to smile freely in a way Vegeta was never able to do. He thought of Trunks as a baby, so soft and loud, not knowing how confused his existence made his father. His father, too prideful and afraid to even hold his child. 

He thought of the Saiyan boy on the other universe, Cabba. The boy’s softness brought out a confusing feeling, similar to the one he felt when he looked at his son. He trained the boy harshly, but he remembered him fondly. 

He thought of the revelation that he might be a better husband and father than his rival, and the idea that this was something he might not be completely terrible at struck him with such surprise that he didn’t know how to articulate. 

He looked down at his wife. He used to think that the bits of Bulma he saw in their son were weakness. But now he knows it for what it is: strength that he will never truly be able to understand. 

“I want to have another child.” The words surprised him, giving a voice to the vague yearning he had been feeling for months. 

Bulma stiffened. “What??” Whatever she had expected him to say, it was not this.

After he said it, he knew it was true. He wanted another chance. To be a dad, to show Bulma what he could do. How she had changed him. And he was excited about the idea of being able to bring up another child, to give Trunks a sibling that never could have existed in that other timeline. To be able to actually hold his infant child, without his previous issues clouding everything. 

“I want to have another child.” He repeated himself, more confidently. 

Bulma pulled away from him, looking at him skeptically. “Like, a baby?”

“Yes.”

She looked thoughtful. “I mean, I still could have one, I took care of the whole ageing issue a while ago, so that wouldn't be a problem, but. . .  you really want another kid?”

Vegeta felt a pang of self doubt. Maybe this desire for more progeny was a selfish one. He thought of Gohan and his daughter and knew he would never be able to be a father like that, so overly affectionate and un-self-consciously loving. And he knew he didn’t want to completely give up on his desire for strength. He was selfish and wanted both. Maybe he hadn’t grown as much as he thought he had, maybe he was still the man who wouldn’t touch his own child and couldn’t admit he was in love. But he looked at his  _ wife  _ and shook those thoughts from his mind. “I think I could do it right this time.”

She looked like she wanted to protest but she stayed silent and looked at him seriously. “Trunks loves you, you know.” She said quietly after several seconds. 

The words warmed his heart and he smiled. “I know. And I love him. But I want what I missed because I was too stupid.”

She kissed him, just lightly. “If we do this, you have to change diapers.”

“I will be a master of diapers.” He smirked before placing a light kiss on her lips in return. 

“And you will have to rub my feet while I’m pregnant.”

“I will treat you like the queen you are.”

“And you can’t run off to train and leave me alone.” She looked serious at this demand, her smile fading. 

He hesitated. He didn’t know what new opportunity would come up, and he couldn’t abandon his training with Whis. He didn’t want to get even further behind Kakarot. 

“Vegeta.” She frowned at him. “This is not happening unless you promise me you will actually be there for me. Pregnancy is no walk in the park.”

He looked at Bulma, sitting cross legged on the bed now and facing him, a worried expression on her face. He thought of her heavy with child, like he had never gotten to see all those years ago with Trunks. He thought of her holding their baby, with Trunks grinning next to her. He thought of holding that baby himself, teaching and training that baby everything it needed to know. He thought of Trunks holding the baby, playing with it and protecting it. 

He wanted that. He wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything. He was no stranger to that gnawing feeling of wanting something, but this was different that his desire to ascend or defeat someone. Those things made him feel victorious. The thought of this hypothetical baby made him feel  _ happy _ . 

“I will stay with you.” He was frowning, unsettled by the sudden realization of the shift in his priorities. 

“You. . . you really want this, don’t you?” Bulma looked at him, with that look she had when was faced with a difficult problem to solve. He used to hate when she turned that expression on him, but he understood her well enough by now to know she didn’t mean anything negative by it.

“I want it more than anything.” He spoke sincerely, baring his heart like he only could to her. 

She smiled. “Well then.” She put her tablet on the bedside table matter-of-factly before pulling off her oversized sleep shirt. He stared at her suddenly exposed body, still not immune to its charms even after all these years. She winked. “We had better get started on it then.”

He grinned as he realized her implication and pulled her tightly into his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Having Bulla was Vegeta's idea and I am sticking with that headcanon.


End file.
